Nga yawne lu oer
by mockingjay-x
Summary: 'They fell in love, didn't they' 'Yes, they did.' Evanberry/Pucktana


Just a short one-shot. I have a list of prompts on my computer that I'm slowly going to work through. They're all going to be with Sam/Rachel/Puck/Santana. All depending on who I think fits it better. So they'll all be posted separately.

I own nothing. It all belongs to Brad, Ryan, Fox and Co. None of it is mine. All mistakes are my own though.

Also, I just have to add in here, that Naya was absolutely amazing in last nights episode? I mean, I've never been so amazed by one person as I was with Naya last night.

Anyway, reviews are really appreciated.

This one turned out a little different to how I intended, I still like it though.

**They fell in love, didn't they? Yes, they did.**

* * *

It was their Senior Prom and she was just glad that she was getting away from McKinley, that she was getting away from the bullying, the school that had made her life hell. She was getting away from him. Him and his boyish charm, his stupid smile and naïve personality. She was going to New York, to NYU. It wasn't Julliard, but at least she was in New York and the Tisch School of Arts was meant to be amazing. She was just looking forward to it, to being with her friends.

They weren't as close as she would have liked. Santana would be attending Yale, Noah was going to be at NYU and Sam would be at Penn. She wished that Sam was going to be in New York, but it wasn't that far on the train really. They could see each other quite a lot, they had promised that they would. They'd all agreed to try and make one weekend every month to spend together and Rachel just hoped that they stuck to that. Of course, there would be times when it would be impossible, but they were going to try.

They were going on a road trip together to each of their respective colleges to help one another get settled in, with added stops in between and Rachel was really excited about it. She was excited about the next step in her life with her friends. No more Finn, no more Quinn, no more slushies, no more Mr. Schuester. Just the four of them taking their cities by storm. (At least, she would be.)

She was standing with Santana as she listened to the Latina make remarks about some of the Cheerios and Rachel laughed, rolling her eyes. Of course Santana would want to make fun of them while she still could. Slipping her arm through her best friends, Rachel leant her head against her shoulder as she saw their boyfriends on the dance floor. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"Hey, don't start with all that crap yet, alright? We've got the rest of summer to spend together. It's not like we're gonna go off to college and never see each other again." Santana said, shrugging her shoulder to get Rachel to look up at her. "I'm gonna need you to keep an eye on that moron for me, think you're up for the challenge."

"Bring it." Rachel chuckled as she saw Sam looking in her direction as Puck slid along the floor on his knees. Yeah, they all knew he'd brought his own alcohol with him. In fact, he'd managed to convince Rachel to keep some in her purse for when he ran out of it. "I'm gonna go see if he's alright. Maybe you should stop Noah from getting too drunk." With that said, Rachel walked across the dance floor to her boyfriend, his arms open for her.

"Baby," he muttered, leaning down to kiss her. "You look beautiful." A blush crept upon Rachel's cheeks at his words, she'd heard it so many times before, but she always blushed each time he said it. "Wanna dance?"

Rachel giggled and looked up at him, rolling her eyes as she saw his face. Of course he'd been drinking too. "Noah is a bad influence on you, Samuel." Reaching up, she brushed his hair from his face, letting her arm drop over his shoulder as he began to sway them to the music. She wasn't sure how he managed to dance like this to a fast song, but somehow, he was making it work.

"He could've said no, Berry." Puck interrupted, sliding once again and stopping right in front of the couple. "Where's Satan?" He knelt where he was and looked around, Rachel smiled when she saw his eyes light up as he saw his girlfriend. "There's my girl. You two, keep it PG."

With that, she watched as Noah got up and made his way over to Santana, dropping down on the chair beside her. Rachel leant her head on Sam's chest as the music changed, this time to something much more suitable for them to slow dance to. "They fell in love, didn't they?" Sam's voice said softly and Rachel looked up at him to see he had been looking at the same people she had been.

Nodding her head, Rachel smiled softly as Noah grinned at Santana and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Yes, they did. I think on some level, they've always loved one another. Even when they were just having sex, there had to be something there for them to keep going back to one another. He makes her happy and I know she does the same for him." Looking up at him, Rachel stood up on her toes and brushed her lips against his. "I love you, Sam Evans. Nga yawne lu oer."

She saw the grin on his face at her words and she kissed him once again, her lips remaining lightly against his. "Nga yawne lu oer nìhawng. Ha nìtxan." They remained like that until Noah thought it would be fun to pull her away from him so that he could dance with her boyfriend. The brunette let the two boys do as they please as she went back over to her best friend. She really was going to miss this.


End file.
